Verschwunden
Zitat Gruppierungen Überlebende *Daryl Dixon *Carol Peletier Grady Memorial Krankenhaus *Noah *Sammy Hadid als Krankenhaus-Bewohner 2 (Officer Alvarado) *Ricky Wayne als Krankenhaus-Bewohner 7 (Officer O'Donnell) Zombies *Zombie 57 *Zombie 143 *Zombie 145 Erwähnungen Verstorbener *Sophia Peletier *Ed Peletier Orte der Handlungen * Siedlung * Whalen Law Firm * Gefängnis * Atlanta * Frauenhaus * Haus (Plantage) * Parkhaus * Übergangsbrücke * Autobahnbrücke * Bürogebäude Kurzbeschreibung Carol und Daryl verfolgen den Wagen der Krankenhaus-Gruppe über den Highway 85 bis nach Atlanta. Sie übernachten in einem Frauenhaus. Am nächsten Tag suchen sie sich ein großes Gebäude von dem aus sie die Stadt einsehen können. Sie entdecken einen Kleinbus, den sie näher untersuchen wollen. Während sie das Gebäude verlassen wollen, werden sie von Noah überrascht und ihrer Waffen beraubt. Am Bus angekommen erkennen sie, dass sie zum Krankenhaus müssen. Sie werden von den Untoten in den Wagen gedrängt und müssen unfreiwillig die Brücke hinunter stürzen. Wieder in der Stadt kommen sie in ein Gebäude, das einen guten Blick auf das Krankenhaus werfen lässt. Während sie beobachten, hören sie ein dumpfes Geräusch. Als sie nachsehen, treffen sie erneut auf Noah. Daryl kann ihn unter ein Regal einsperren, hilft ihm jedoch auf Bitten von Carol. Der Junge berichtet, dass sie Beth im Krankenhaus haben. Sie hat ihm bei der Flucht geholfen. Nun hat Noah Angst, dass die Leute aus dem Krankenhaus nach ihm suchen werden und ihn dorthin zurückbringen. Bei der Flucht vor der Krankenhaus-Gruppe wird Carol angefahren und gefangen genommen. Noah kann Daryl zurück halten, denn nur im Krankenhaus können sie der Frau helfen. Sie fahren gemeinsam in einem LKW aus der Stadt. Während der Folge erinnert sich Carol an einige Momente seit ihrer Verbannung durch Rick. Vorspann Rückblende: Carol verlässt Rick, nachdem dieser sie ins Exil geschickt hatsiehe Folge 404 Im Zweifel. Der Wagen ist von Ana und Sam. und findet Unterschlupf in einem verlassenen Haus. Sie verbringt Nächte in einem Haus. An einem Morgen befestigt sie eine Vorrichtung zum Sammeln von Wasser am Fenster. Als sie eine Rauchwolke am Horizont entdeckte macht sie sich sofort auf den Weg zum Gefängnis. Dort angekommen sieht sie den brennenden Wachturm! Handlung der Folge Gegenwart: Carol und Daryl folgen dem Wagen mit den weißen Kreuzen auf der Heckscheibe. Sie unterhalten sich über die Zeit nach dem Gefängnis. Er erzählt wie einige Typen sie versucht haben umzubringen. Während der Flucht wurde Beth in einem Wagen mit weißen Kreuzen entführt. Carol macht sich Sorgen um Rick und dass sie ihr Ziel nicht erreichen könnten. Sie schlägt vor den Wagen abzudrängen und die Informationen mit Gewalt zu beschaffen. Daryl sieht den strategischen Vorteil, den sie haben und will sie weiter verfolgen. Sie fahren nach Atlanta. An einer Kreuzung bleibt der Wagen stehen. Daryl und Carol parken im Schatten. Ein Mann in Polizistenuniform steigt aus und räumt einige Fahrräder weg. Carol wird nervös. Der Fremde bemerkt den Wagen von Carol und Daryl, an dem sich nun ein Zombie zu schaffen macht. Er steigt jedoch ein und fährt in die frei geräumte Straße. Daryl versucht den Wagen zu starten, doch der Tank ist leer. Er vermutet das Versteck der Fremden in der Stadt. Sie bemerken die Bewegungen vieler Schatten auf sie zu. Carol schlägt einen Unterschlupf in der Nähe vor. Sie kämpfen sich den Weg frei bis zu einer Tür mit zahlreichen Schlössern. Daryl bricht sie auf, während Carol bemerkt, dass sie durch den Lärm einige Untote aufwecken. Drinnen findet Daryl bei einer Leiche ein paar Schlüssel und nimmt sie an sich. In einem Hinterzimmer findet Daryl eine Tasche. Sie dringen weiter in das Gebäude ein bis sie an einem Schlafzimmer ankommen. Carol erklärt, dass sie in einem Frauenhaus sind in dem sie einmal war. Sie sprechen darüber, wie sie neu anfangen können. Carol gesteht, dass sie nicht mehr glaubt jemanden retten zu können, es jedoch versuchen will. Als sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett liegen, hören sie plötzlich ein Klopfen. Sie schauen nach und bemerken zwei Zombies, die gegen eine Glastür kratzen. Eine weibliche und ein kleiner Zombie. Daryl hindert Carol daran hinein zu gehen. Am nächsten Morgen wacht Carol auf und bemerkt schwarzen Rauch aus dem Fenster. Sie schaut nach und sieht, wie Daryl ein Feuer gemacht hat um dort die beiden Zombies zu verbrennen. Sie kommt zu ihm und dankt ihm dafür. Rückblendesiehe Folge 414 - Schonung: Carol und Tyreese beerdigen die beiden Kinder Lizzie und Mika, nachdem die ältere ihre jüngere Schwester umgebracht hat und Carol darauf hin Lizzie tötete.: Carol hebt ein Grab aus, während Tyreese die Leiche einer der Samuels-Schwestern bringt. Sie schaut auf und sieht weißen Rauch aus dem Wald aufsteigen. Gegenwart: Sie packen zusammen. Daryl schlägt vor ein Hochhaus zu suchen, von dem aus sie die Stadt überblicken können. Carol hat sorge, dass sie eine Herde Zombies anlocken. Daryl nimmt sich einen Schreibblock mit. Sie finden ein Gebäude mit Glasübergang. Daryl lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit der Untoten auf seinen mitgebrachten Block, den er in Brand steckt. Danach schleichen sie um die Ecke und in ein Parkhaus. Sie betreten das Gebäude mit der Brücke. Während sich die Tür schließt, schaut Noah hinter einem Wagen hervor. Auf der Brücke sehen Carol und Daryl einige Zombies in Schlafsäcken. Sie erledigen die freiliegenden, lassen jedoch die im Zelt unbeachtet. Vor der nächsten Tür hängt eine Kette mit Schloss. Sie gewährt einen Spalt, der groß genug ist um sich durch zu zwängen. Daryl und Carol betreten ein großes unberührtes Zimmer. Sie schauen auf die zerstörte Stadt. Sie fragt ihn, warum er nicht nach ihrer Zeit des Überlebens nach dem Gefängnis gefragt hat. Daryl erklärt, dass sie nicht da sind und er sich damit seinen Teil denken kann. Für ihn ist der Neuanfang keine Möglichkeit, sondern eine Notwendigkeit. Sie stimmt ihm zu. Plötzlich bemerkt Daryl etwas. Er lässt sich das Maschinengewehr geben und schaut durch das Zielrohr. Er entdeckt einen Kleinbus mit Kreuzen auf der Heckscheibe. Er will dort nachgucken gehen. Carol füllt etwas Wasser aus dem Trinkspender nach. Daryl bemerkt ein Bild abstrakter Kunst. Sie diskutieren ihre unterschiedlichen Ansichten zu dem Bild. Als sie zurück zur Brücke gehen, werden sie von Noah entwaffnet und einigen Zombies überlassen. Carol richtet ihren Revolver auf den Jungen, doch Daryl hindert sie an einem Treffer. Er flieht und versperrt die Tür hinter sich. Daryl und Carol finden einen anderen Weg. Während Daryl versucht das Schloss zu knacken, besteht Carol darauf, dass sie sich verändert haben und nicht mehr so sind wie früher. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, dass sie nur dabei stehen kann, wenn anderen etwas passiert und deshalb weglaufen wollte. Daryl erwidert, dass sie jetzt hier ist und sich damit abfinden muss. Sie will alles dafür tun, um so lange zu leben, wie möglich. Als sie seine Tasche aufheben will, fällt ein Buch über die Behandlung missbrauchter Kinder heraus. Er hebt es auf und geht weiter. Rückblendesiehe Folge 402 - Tod, überall Tod: Carol hat Karen und David ermordet und im Hof verbrannt: Carol schaut zu, wie die beiden Leichen von Karen und David brennen. Gegenwart: Sie kommen am Wagen mit den Kreuzen an. Sie schauen im Inneren nach, finden jedoch nur einige Papiere. Auf einer Trage sieht Daryl eine Abkürzung, die Carol für einen Hinweis aufs Grady Memorial Krankenhaus hält. Draußen haben sich zahlreiche Untote eingefunden. Die beiden versuchen sich durch zu kämpfen, werden jedoch ins Innere des Wagens gedrängt. Sie schnallen sich an. Wenig später stürzt der Wagen 10 Meter in die Tiefe. Etwas benommen kommen sie zu sich. Einige Untote fallen aufs Dach. Nach einem Augenblick steigen sie aus. Carol ist stärker mitgenommen von dem Fall, sodass Daryl sie stützt. Sie gehen über ein paar Schienen auf die Stadt zu. In einer Sackgasse machen sie Pause. Sie zeigt ihre Verletzung vom Gurt. Sie erklärt, dass sie nicht weit vom Krankenhaus entfernt sind. Daryl schlägt vor von einem Nachbargebäude das Krankenhaus zu beobachten. In einem Gebäude findet Daryl einen Zombie mit einer Machete. Er nimmt dem Untoten die Waffe weg und probiert sie gleich an ihm aus. Daneben findet er einen Beutel mit Essen. Sie beobachten das Gebäude und essen nebenbei. Sie sprechen über sich und wie sie hätten sein wollen. Carol erzählt, dass die Charaktere, die sie sein wollte und war mit der Zeit verschwanden. Sie hören plötzlich ein dumpfes Geräusch. Sofort gehen sie nachschauen. Unterwegs finden sie einen Zombie, der mit einem von Daryls Pfeilen aufgespießt ist. Er erledigt den Untoten und nimmt den Pfeil mit. Sie hören eine Salve von Maschinengewehrkugeln. Als Carol um eine Ecke biegt, wird ihr ein Untoter entgegen geworfen, von dem Noah sich gerade befreit hat. Der Junge flüchtet in die andere Richtung. Daryl erledigt den Zombie und hilft Carol auf. Sie schickt ihn weiter. Daryl sieht, wie Noah versucht ein Regal vor eine Tür zu schieben. Kurz entschlossen rammt er den Jungen, wodurch das Regal auf ihn stürzt. Er nimmt die Waffen an sich und fragt, warum er sie verfolgt. Er gesteht, dass er sie nicht verfolgt, vermutete jedoch, dass sie ihm folgen. Daryl nimmt sich Zigaretten von ihm und raucht erstmal. Noah bittet um Hilfe. Daryl erklärt nur kalt, dass er ihm schon einmal half, das jedoch nicht nochmal passieren wird. Der Zombie hinter der Tür drängt sich immer weiter durch, während Daryl den Jungen allein lassen will. Auch Carol bittet ihn nun dem Fremden zu helfen. Schließlich erbarmt er sich und erschießt den Untoten in letzter Sekunde. Rückblende''siehe Folge 501 - Keine Zuflucht: Carol hatte sich einen Poncho geschnappt, ihn mit Eingeweiden beschmiert und sich so unter die Zombies gemischt, während sie Terminus angegriffen hat: Nach dem Angriff auf Terminus zieht Carol ihren Poncho aus und reinigt ihr Gesicht damit. ''Gegenwart: Sie befreien Noah vom umgestürzten Regal. Dieser geht besorgt zum Fenster und schaut auf die Straße. Noah hat plötzlich Panik vor den Leuten aus dem Krankenhaus. Daryl fragt sofort nach Beth, worauf hin er von ihr berichtet, dass sie ihm zur Flucht verholfen hat, jedoch geblieben ist. Carol bemerkt das Auto. Noah will sofort fliehen. Er stürmt los und schlägt vor im Keller des Nachbargebäudes unter zu kommen. Er stürzt jedoch kurz vor der Tür. Daryl schickt Carol weiter und will Noah auf helfen. Sie rennt raus auf die Straße, wo sie angefahren wird. Die Krankenhausgruppe holt eine Trage und ist dabei Carol einzupacken. Daryl will sofort hinterher um sie zu retten. Noah hält ihn jedoch zurück. Er erklärt, dass die fremde Gruppe einen Arzt haben, der ihr helfen kann. Wenn er raus rennt und sie tötet, dann hat Carol eine geringere Chance. Daryl will wissen, was sie tun müssen. Noah berichtet davon, dass sie gut bewaffnet und viele Leute haben. Daryl entgegnet, dass sie dies auch haben. In einer Straße lenkt Daryl einige Beißer mit einem Feuer ab. Dann nehmen sie sich einen Truck und verlassen Atlanta. Besonderheiten * Daryl und Carol treffen auf Noah * In dieser Folge gibt es ingesamt zehn Feuerstellen zu sehen. Viele Feuerstellen in der Rückblende wurden von Carol angezündet während in der Gegenwart dies Daryl tat. * Die Szene in der Carol und Daryl nach Atlanta fahren, soll ein Bezug zu Staffel 1 und Rick darstellen. * In der Abschlussszene fahren Daryl und Noah in einem vergleichbaren LKW davon, wie ihn Rick bei seiner ersten Flucht aus Atlanta verwendet hat (siehe Gefangene der Toten) *Der Highway 85 wird nach langer Zeit wieder gesehen Todesfälle Zombies Musik * Bad Blood by Alison Mosshart & Eric Arjes Trivia * Den Anfang der Folge ist ein Flashback von Carols Verbannung. Nachweise